KibaHina Picnic
by JULERZZ
Summary: Kiba and Hinata! A bit of puppy love.


"I love her." Kiba thought to himself.

"But she loves him." Thought the more pessimistic side of him.

He frowned at himself.

Both were facts that couldn't be changed.

There had been several times where he had forced himself to move on, to get over her. To go out and see the world.

But it was impossible. Or the closest thing to impossibility.

Because Hinata just kept drawing him back in again.

It wasn't her fault. It was completely unintentional. It was just the way she was. Her personality, her looks; everything.

And it wasn't just that. It was the fact that Hinata seemed to enjoy spending time with him, she liked to hear his corny jokes, and play with Akamaru.

To everyone else, Kiba was just the dog boy, the kid who liked to rough-house, and wasn't afraid to play dirty.

To Hinata, he was her best friend. The one she could trust in to keep her secrets. The one she could talk to when she shut down.

To Kiba, it was enough.

Almost.

Maybe it would've been enough, if Naruto was out of the picture.

There were two parts of Kiba when it came down to Naruto. There was the side of him who was his friend, a teammate, and enjoyed sharing a laugh or two.

And then there was the other side. Who wanted to pound him into the dust. Who wanted to scream at him until his voice grew hoarse and weak.

As much as Kiba liked him as a friend, he also hated him as an enemy. Sometimes, Hinata would come to him, bawling her eyes out over this boy. This boy who didn't even realize how much she loved him. The boy who's head was so filled up with "Save Sasuke!" and, "Obsess over Sakura!" and the occasional, "Become Hokage!"

He wished that he could make it better.

He wished that he could make her happy.

Kiba walked down the street, whistling to himself cheerfully, while Akamaru trotted beside him faithfully, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth in a goofy grin.

Kiba looked at him and smiled; leaning down to scratch him behind the ear. Akamaru wagged his tail happily.

Hinata had popped by his house earlier, inviting him to go to Konoha's park. She had promised him a big picnic, of all his favorite things.

He had agreed to come without hesitation. Whether she realized it or not, she was one of his favorite things.

She was waiting for him by the big, wide oak tree. The one they'd always train under together, with Shino. When she saw him, she waved, claiming his attention.

Kiba and Akamaru raced towards her. When Kiba was gaining, Akamaru jumped on him from behind, knocking him down at Hinata's feet. She laughed merrily, causing them both to join in.

Hinata hadn't lied. She had everything he liked. EVERYTHING.

Sesame balls, filled with black bean paste, chilled tea, sliced mangos, fried rice, hard boiled eggs, pork and cabbage buns, and others that were too numerous too count. She had even brought some of her homemade dog food for Akamaru.

As Kiba ate, he watched her carefully, as he always did.

When they were around other people, especially Naruto, Hinata would become too afraid and timid to speak.

But now, she was a chatterbox. She made random hand gestures once in awhile, as she smiled and talked. Once in awhile, the wind would rustle through her hair, and Kiba could smell the lavender shampoo she'd used. The scent of her was… intoxicating.

He had to admit that Hinata had really grown up. Before, he'd have to watch and protect her. Not because he had to, but because he'd wanted to.

It was really hard not to hover over her. She just seemed so… gentle. So fragile. Easily breakable.

But Hinata knew how to take care of herself. Hell, she could kick his and Shino's asses anyday.

She had grown into one beautiful woman.

And her eyes.

Oh god.

They took his breath away.

To him, they were the most beautiful feature of her physical self.

"Hello? Kiba?"

Her sweet voice brought him back to reality.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"What?"

Hinata sighed. "Your birthday is coming up soon. What would you like?"

He blinked rapidly. She had surprised him. "I'm okay. I don't need anything."

"You sure?" She asked. "Because I learned an amazing recipe for mango cake, and maybe I could make you –"

It was like his instincts took over. His brain wasn't functioning properly as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Jeez. Her skin was so smooth.

"I don't need anything." He repeated with a smile.

Hinata just looked at him, a deep blush spreading across her face.

"But if it's not too much to ask, I'd like one of those for a present."

Kiba tried to act cool and confident. But it was really hard.

"Shit," He thought to himself. "I've just ruined it. She's going to ignore me now. She thinks I'm some crazy stalker dog…"

Hinata scooted towards him and gave him a quick peck back.

"Like that?"

He grinned, and touched his face with the tips of his fingers, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah. Just like that."

They both looked away. Akamaru barked, "Awkward…"

"Tell me about it buddie." Kiba patted his head.

Hinata was doing that weird finger thing. What she always did around Naruto.

"I love – I mean I really like you Kiba."

Kiba had super-sensitive hearing. Yet, he was unsure if what he heard was correct. "What?"

"I said," Hinata swallowed. "I really like you."

She had her eyes shut tight, and her face was beet red.

"What happened to Naruto?" He asked. He had to know.

She smiled shyly. "Why waste my time chasing someone who makes me cry, when I can waste my time chasing someone who makes me laugh."

Kiba pinched the tip of her nose gently. "I don't think you wasted your time. I think that this guy you're talking about loves –" He corrected himself. "Really likes you too."

Hinata looked at him. He winked at her.

She scooted a little closer, and Kiba pulled her against his side.

He relaxed a little; she was so warm. He pressed his face into her hair, breathing in the scent of her, over, and over again.

And then came Akamaru, who jumped in between them.

"Akamaru!" They both cried.

But, they couldn't help but laugh as he gave them both wet dog kisses.


End file.
